SSJ Tange
by Tange20147
Summary: an unknown girl comes into Trunks life by chance, who is this Tange girl and how will the Z warriors react to her secret? Please Review!!
1. Vegeta? Says please? thats not possible

disclamer: I don't own Dragonball Z, just a really sweet computer!(thanks going out to my Big Doofus-I mean big Brother Jay)  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is Tange, I hope you like my FanFic its notreally my first just the only good one I posted so far so   
PPPPPPPLLEAAAASSSSSEEEE RRRREEEVVVIIEEEWWWW!!!!!!! I need help with it so offer ideas. Please. If you like My O/C see my   
bio for more info.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #1: Vegeta? Says please?? thats not possible  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks was off fyling over mountians heading to his best friends house like he dose every day before school. As he   
flew over a large mountain he he shot a large boulder that was in his path. He heard a girl scream, |oh god no, did i hit someone?| he thought to himself. He flew down to the bottom of the cliff hopeing that the girl was ok. there was a small pile of rocks at the bottom. he was about to run but couldn't. |I hope shes ok| he thought as he pulled rocks away from an unmoveing girls body. " shes alive but unconcious, how did she fall all this way and still be alive. He looked at her body, she was perfect, her soft face and blue hair with white highlights as bangs. She was wearing a light blue tanktop with a black skirt and black boots. She'll need medical attention." he said to no one in particular. He picked her up and flew her to his mom.  
  
~~~  
  
"You should be grateful she still breathing. How could you be so careless?" Bulma was tending to the girl who she guessed   
was about 21,one year younger then Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry, how should I know that a girl would be leaning on a boulder hanging over a cliff." Trunks said truly worried for  
the girls safety.  
  
"She seems like a strong child, you were lucky, she should recover soon." Bulma Said hopeing that was true.  
  
It turned out that she would recover but not for a while. Trunks took care of her every day after school and did   
his homework in the guest room where she lay motionless. For one month.  
  
~~~  
  
"Stupid homework, how come a guenius has to do so much work that I already know." Trunks was fustrated, not because of to   
much hard homework but because of the bulk of it was review. Trunks got up and stared at the young girls face. |did she just   
move? No your imagening it. no There she goes agian, she is wakeing up.|  
  
"ugh..." She groan as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. Trunks had been doing homework late into a friday night it was dark out and he had a light on on the small desk that was littered with paper. " Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trunks Breifs, and your in my house" Trunks kept his excitement minimal. " you've been umconcious for a month."  
  
"My name is Tange, I think, and the only thing I remember is a bright light, blue in color."  
  
"Sorry, I kinda Blew up a rock and knocked you off a cliff."  
  
"No It wasn't you, it was from me, I shot a ki blast at something then hid." She looked around like she was franticly   
looking for something. "Come with me."  
  
She to Trunks amazement got up and fly out the window. So since he had nothing else to do he followed. |Man is she fast|   
Trunks strugled to follow her.  
  
~~~  
  
They reached a clearing and stoped. Tange stepped over a small hill and reached her destination, it was a large cleared area  
with many farily good sized craters."Did you do this?" Trunks was in awe.  
  
"Some of it." Tange looked sad."He's gone."  
  
"Who is?" Trunks looked at Tange as a tear ran down her soft cheeks."Please, don't cry." He walked up to her and hugged her  
tightly."Shh, it'll be okay."  
  
'Its my brother he risked his life to save mine. He was all I have left." She slowly pulled away. If he hadn't knocked her   
uncontious she would probubly been killed and left to be forgotten."Can we leave, please."  
  
"yes of course." but before he was about to leave her he looked at her and she fainted, luckly he caught her and carried her   
away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tange, Tange, are you alright?" Trunks noticed that she was waking up.  
  
"Hi." Tange was a little dazed and very hungry."I'm hungry."  
  
"Come with me my mom will make you some breakefast." He said as he helped her out of bed.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is wonderful" She said as she finished another plate of eggs and bacon and toast.  
  
"Thank you, at least someone I know appreseates my cooking." She said as she looked out the window at a vibrateing gravity   
room.  
  
Tange looked out the window as soon as she was finished eating."Hey, is that a gravity room?" Tange was shocked as she got   
up and looked out the window."Do you mind if I join him."  
  
"If you want, just don't let him kill you." Bulma said with a little bit of jokeingness, sirousness, and worry in her tone.  
  
Tange flew out the window landing right in front of the gravity room."Knock Knock"   
  
Vegeta opened the door he had just started and didn't want to be bothered."What do you want?" He said angrily.  
  
Not one bit surprised she asked"Would you mind if I join you?"  
  
|this will be fun beating her to a blody pulp. That way she'll never bother me again.|"Um... Sure."  
  
"Thank you"she walked up to the consule, the gravity was still set on zero."This should do it."  
  
Vegeta thought she would set it at ten at the most. It surprised him when she set it at the same gravity he was   
going to set it on for today,600. She didn't buge instead after Vegeta was ready she shot a key blast at him and they started  
to train.|who is this woman?|  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think shes ok?" Trunks was just a little nerves. Tange had been in the gravity room for almost 3 hours.  
  
"Shes fine, Vegeta might act like he's going to kill everyone in his presence, but then he'd have to answer to me. And I   
don't think he wants to do that." Bulma said as they worked in her lab. Trunks smiled and they got back to work.  
  
~~~  
  
"fi..do..ba...kku!!!" A large blue ring of ki energy formed above her head, moving very quickly it incircled Vegeta, who   
didn't jump in time got caught it the ring. since Tange was only training she only got a little bit of his power.  
  
"What the? What was that?" Vegeta was sweating very hard from lake of energy.  
  
"That was Fidokku, a ring that steals energy and gives it to me. I taught it to myself." Tange responded very sure of   
herself. "Don't worry you'll get your energy back. I on the other hand get to keep the energy."  
  
They kept on going till noon.  
  
"Ready for a break 'Prince' Vegeta?" Tange was haveing fun and Vegeta was getting a nice workout."We have to do this more   
often."  
  
"How about tomorow morning? 4:00 am?" Vegeta let Tange exit first.  
  
"Sure, Would like to get something to eat for lunch?" Tange asked, she became hungry after the first few minutes of training,  
  
she was starving.  
  
"Ok. Woman, make me some lunch!" Vegeta exclamed, startling Tange.  
  
"Make it Yourself!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Great, now what." Vegeta looked fustrated.  
  
"Try being polite." Tange pointed out.  
  
"How?" He was desprete for food and would do anything but the macarana.  
  
"Try not yelling to her from the outside, and say please once in a while. Most inportantly I'm pretty darn sure she dosen't   
like being called 'woman', try Bulma, you know, her name."  
  
"Fine but only because I'm hungry." Vegeta marched in followed by Tange."Umm...Bulma..."This of course got her attention   
because she had always gone by 'woman'."could you make us some lunch...umm...please?" Bulma almost fainted at this statement.  
  
"How very sweet, of course I'll make you guys lunch, after traning half the day you must be starving."Bulma right away got   
to work makeing a big luch for them humming the whole time.  
  
"Wow it worked, thanks Tange." Vegeta's face had a tinge of red in it.  
  
"No problum."  
  
They ate a good lunch that day.  
  
~~~  
  
Later Tange found Trunk sleeping under a tree. After flying somewhere she came back with what would have appered to   
some as a blue 'power-pole'. She pulled it out and started giggling. She took the te ni oenai boo, or 'uncontrolable pole'.   
She took a lightning fast strike and put te ni oenai boo away before a fruit landed on Trunks' head.  
  
"Ow, what was that?" Trunks opened his eyes to see Tange right in front of him."AAAHHH!!" Trunks was so surprised he hit his  
head on the branch above him."Oh, its just you Tange."  
  
"What arn't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Oh, of coourse I am."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Well what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Go some where to get clothes."  
  
"You mean like a mall?"  
  
"Yeah! My clothes are kinda ripped still." Bulma didn't have anything for her to where so she just washed her old clothes   
and gave them back to her. Plus training with Vegeta didn't help much. Her clothes where all but shreaded.  
  
~~~  
  
Mister creepy no-bodied-narrarator-voice-man: Tange taking a billonaire to the mall! Whats next talking rocks? Thats what'll  
becomeing up in 'Tange and Trunks go to the mall'. Muhahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please if you read then you review. Duh it just makes sense! 


	2. The first day of Tange's new school

A/N: ok here is my updated fanfiction. I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
  
Disclamer:I want the Dragonballs. Why? DUH!! I want to own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #2 The first day of Tange's new school  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Where gonna have to take a car." Trunks was shifting through a mound of car capseles."Here it is, #858." They walked outside, Tange was a little confused, Trunks throgh the capsele out on the ground.  
  
"Wow! That is one sweet ride!" Tange walked up to the blue topless convertable."I love it! Lets go." She jumed in over the door on the passenger side.  
  
"OK, lets go to the mall." He also jumped in over th door started up the key and they were off.  
  
~~~  
  
They passed by a pickup truck on their way. "Hey girl, why don't you dump that loser and join us!" A fat disgusting man yelled out the window at Tange.   
  
"No thats ok, but thanks for the offer." She blew an invisible kiss. But it wasn't a kiss she blew at them it was a Ki ball which she 'blew' at them hitting their rear tire. They ran off the road and hit a tree.  
  
"Whoa, where did that come from."  
  
"I'm used to boys hitting on me" Tange was totally calm."Hey, are we almost there?"  
  
"Oh um yeah. were here." Trunk pulled into a large parking lot with hundreds of cars parked in rows."Remember where we parked." he said while parking.  
  
"Why don't you just capsalise it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." He pulled back out and pulled up next to the door, got out, and capsalised the car.  
  
"Welcome to the Mall." Trunks said as he walked in holding the door open for Tange."Where shall we go first?" Tange stood awestruck. It was the biggest mall she had ever seen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna try this on. And this. Oh And this. Oh this is cute." Tange was grabbing everything she liked off the rack."Ok, I'll be right back." And She was, and again, and again. She just kept trying things on.  
  
"What do you think of this one?"  
  
"Whoa, that makes you looked really hot!" Trunks was looking at the most gorgous thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Really? Thanks." Her cheeks blushed red. She was wearing a dark blue tank top that wasn't egsactly revialing, but didn't cover everything completly. She also wore a black skirt that went down to her ankles, but had a slit from her knees down on the sides. Around her neck was a black string choker with SPICE in Japanese kanji. With her tall black boots and blue hair it was a complete set.  
  
The next thing she wore was a dress, it was sleaveless and was a light shade of blue. She also wore a Blue stoned neckalace.  
  
~~~  
  
After getting her stuff she took Trunks to a diffrent store to get him clothes. "Here try these on." She handed him a pile of guys clothes including shoes and even a hat.  
  
1 hour later Tange had setteled on 3 pairs of really cute shorts, 6 pairs of pants, 12 shirts, a pair of sneakers, and a custom baseball hat. "Ok, lets go here." They had left the clothing store and she entered a equitment store. "I need some new exercise equitment. and a new suit." She picked out a exercise suit, a sports top and tiny shorts. She also got a punching bag.  
  
At the check out line,"Don't you want gloves for this punching bag?" the cleack asked.  
  
"Why? To cushin the blow? No way, whats the fun in that."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Tange looked at the food court.  
  
"Yeah, Ok. Where do you want to go?" Trunks asked while looking around there was a lot of choices.  
  
"Burger Bell, I feel like eating a hamberger."   
  
"OK here's some cash." He handed her $300."Get soomething for yourself, and could you get something for me while I wait at the table with our stuff?" His arms where acheing, he was carrying about 200lbs of stuff.  
  
"Yeah, ok, what do you want?"  
  
"Umm... get me 30 cheesburgers, no picles, mstard, or onions."  
  
"Ok be right back."  
  
|Man does she love to shop, I'm really glad I'm a billonaire|Trunks thought to himself |But man is she hot, where is she from?|.  
  
They ate and left.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow, That was great! We have to do that again. Definitaly." Tange was very happy. It was dark, and they were heading home in a pickup truck since it was the only thing everthing could fit in.  
  
"Yeah, but not to much, you know were only billionaires."  
  
Tange giggled at that."What are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow is monday, so I have to finish my homework. I'll probublly end up putting on a movie for you to watch."  
  
"Can I help you with your homework?"  
  
"Do you really want to?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I need to refresh my education skills."  
  
"Well if you really want to you can."  
  
"Thanks." Tange gave Trunks a small kiss on the cheek. Trunks blushed.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at Trunks house they went into they study and started to work. Trunks gave tange a sheet of paper with some problumes on it to see if she could really help. 2minuites later she asked what else should she do. He checked her paper she was also a genius of the same calliber.  
  
"Wow, your a genius too." It was the first thing that came to mind to say.  
  
"Umm... yeah I guess you could say that." Tange blushed a little bit.  
  
"Hold on, stay right here, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Trunks left in ten minuites he was back with his mom.  
  
"My mom just called the school. Your going to go to school with me tomorrow and your in my class." Trunks was excited, but his mom was about to faint.  
  
"I would be glad to have you as my daughter-in-law" She hugged Tange and walked out. Trunks and Tange both blushed.  
  
~~~  
  
Tange woke up early that morning to keep her promise to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Are you in here?" She knocked, no answer. So she open the door."Vegeta, you lazy bum. I wake up a 4:00 in the morning to train and I find you snoreing at 300 times gravity."  
  
"Huh, what, where am I and What are you doing here?" Vegeta woke up suddenly. Once he realized his predicaent."Its a new stratagy, get really comftable in a high gravity. And I fell asleep." Tange fell down while Vegeta sweat dripped down his forhead.  
  
"Yeah, lets just train." They only trained for a half hour because Tange wated to be there to see Trunks wake up, but she didn't tell Vegeta that.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello." Tange had acsadently fallen asleep while she was waiting, and was asleep on the covers of Trunks' bed. Trunks had turned over and woken up to see her.  
  
"Oh, good morning, sorry I came to wake you up and fell asleep." Tange woke up and said in a drousey voice.  
  
"Thats quite alright. I'll Have my mom start breakfast." he told something to his mom over an intercom. Then Trunks went and got a change of clothes and headed into his bathroom.|Man does he have a cute butt.| Tange thought. He was only whearing his boxers as he headed into the bathroom.  
  
"So are you ready for school today." Trunks said as he walked out of the bathroom in his new clothes  
  
"Yeah I am." TAnge said as Bulma walked in and set the breakfast food down. "I'm really excited."  
  
~~~  
  
That morning Tange and Trunks both flew to school landing right in front of the gates, surprisingly no one saw them land, but once they got into the school girls started to swam around Trunks trying to push Tange away. Trunks took tanges hand and pulled her close enough that she couldn't be pushed away.  
  
"Come on I'll show you to the office." Trunks said to Tange over the crowd. Somehow they were able to get away. The stopped in front of the office and Trunks lead her in.  
  
"Ah you must be Tinge." The principle said in a, not on purposely goofy voice.  
  
"Um... Its Tange."  
  
"Oh yes Tange right. Sign in here and Mr. Breif here can show you to class."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
~~~  
  
"Here's our classroom." Trunks pointed at a door leading into the large classroom for students at Orange Star High School.  
  
"Ok, where should we sit?" Trunks lead her to the almost exact center of the room.  
  
"Do you normally get mobbed by girls here?" Tange wispered.  
  
"Yeah but I know how to make it stop for both of us." He wispered back.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just play along." Trunks moved his seat over very casually and put his arm around Tange and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Wispers went up through the class room. "There they now think your my girlfriend and will leave us alone for a while."  
  
"Good." She leaned of his arm as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class as you all may or may not have noticed. We have a new student today. Come up here Tange, um... what is your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one." She got up and she herd boys wistleing for her."Well, I'm Tange. Bye."  
  
"Simple yet effective. Ok on with class..." He ranated till lunch  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok what do you think? is it good? well I need another character to add, please review your character if you want to be Tange's friend(any species permitted, but please be detailed description).  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please review. 


	3. Another Super Saijin in Town

Disclamer: Anybody have any Dragonballs? I want to wish to own DBZ. Till then I don't.  
  
  
A/N: Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Please if you read review, I will only continue if I get reviews.  
  
Special hello to Goku20147 Thanks for the reviews ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #3 Another Super Saiyan in Town  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch Trunks bought Tange lunch and they sat down together in the loud lunch room. " Is it always this loud?" Tange's ears were hurting from the emense noise.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you get used to it." Trunks looked up from streing at the distastful food. "This stuff isn't edible lets go." he got up to throw his and Tange's food away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tange got up to follow.  
  
"Somewhere quiet." They left the school and flew away. "We're going t a friends house, his mom cooks great food."  
  
"Good, I'm starving." They arived a few minites later to a small house in the middle of a valley.  
  
Trunks knocked on the door of the small house. A woman answered the dooor, she had a stern face, and short black tied back hair. "Oh hello Trunks, Goten is in he living room, the food will be out in a moment. Oh, is this the girl who was in a comma?"  
  
"Oh, yeah this is Tange." Tange blushed.  
  
Trunks lead Tange into the livingroom, while Chichi went into the kitchen. "Hey Trunks, whos that?" Goten was Tange's age.  
  
"This Tange she goes to our school now." Goten bowed in greeting.  
  
"Hello tange I'm Goten. Where are you from?" Goten was being alittle rude but didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Somewhere very far away." Tange said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, hey whanna spar." Goten seemed anxious. "lunch won't be ready for a while."  
  
"Yeah, ok, just don't be to ruff on me, I'm only a girl." Tange new he didn't know she was a good fighter just by the fact that when Trunks and Goten took off Tange was flying to.  
  
"Hey, you can fly? Did Trunks Teach you?" Goten was alittle surprised.  
  
"Nope" Tange and Trunks said in unison.  
  
~~~  
  
Tange started to fight goten and soon he got tied. They hadn't used any energy attacks, Goten apparently thought it would be unfair. Tange just didn't need to. Soon Goten sat down to rest and Trunks got up to fight. "Next time use a Ki blast, don't just give up." Goten was througly embaressed."Lets dance." Trunks and Tange startedto fight.  
  
"Whoa." Goten could hardly keep tabs on them, he was still tired but recovering fast.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, Tange, Lunch is ready." Chichi yelled out the front door.  
  
Tange still had Trunks fist in hand and she flew back draging him along. "Hey, you can let go now." Trunks couldn't pull his hand free.  
  
"oh sorry." Tange let him go.  
  
~~~  
  
"his is very good Chichi-san." Tange had finished her frirst serving of of Lunch and Chichi brought her more."thank you."  
  
"Your very welcome, such a polite girl, how did Trunks find you.?" Chichi was very interested because Trunks had never told her.  
  
"Well, he saved my life." Tange wanted to give him some credit, she would have been killed if he hadn't come along.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Tange you can come see me anytime you want. Me and Bulma are great if you want to talk girl to girl." Trunks and Goten simultaniusly rolled there eyes. "You gus should leave if you don't want to be late for your next class. Bye." they all left for school.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at school the teacher was doing his usual rambling.  
  
~~~  
  
"That must get boring after a while."Tange and Trunks where walking home.  
  
"Yeah it does. Its the same thing day in and day out."  
  
"Whoa and I thought my school was boring."  
  
"Hey, today during lunch when we where sparring I noticed something,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Ok well 2 questions."  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
"Where are you from, other than very far away."  
  
"you've probubly never heard of it."  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Ok, my dad's from from a Planet called Vegeta-sei, it got blown up a few years ago. I don't know where mom's from, she and my dad were killed by the same guy who killed my brother and tried to kill me." tange took off flying at a slow pace so as not to lose Trunks who just realized Tange had taken off and was trying to catch up.  
  
"Wait, your a demi-saiyan?" Trunks couldn't beleave what he was hearing. "If that guy would have killed you he must be powerful."  
  
"Yeah, more powerful than your dad even, please don't tell him I said that I get along with him and I can tell thats pretty rare."  
  
"Yeah it is. hey I was wondering, do you know what a Super Saiyan is?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of, I know Its legendary. Why?"  
  
"Oh just because I'm one." Trunks was quite pround of himself.  
  
"Oh really, I've never seen one."  
  
"Yeah, Goten's one too. so is his dad and brother. My dads one too." Trunks was braging but she didn't mind.  
  
"What is so special about them?" Tange wasn't trying to be rude, but she didn't know any other way to phrase it.  
  
"Well, there hair turns golden and there eyes turn green-blue, and they get really powerful." They landed in a large clearing.  
  
"Your kidding, I've head of them."  
  
"Really." Trunks was definitaly surprised. "how so?"  
  
"I'm one." Tange had a big smile on her face.  
  
"..."Trunks thought he had missheard her. "you can't be..can you?"  
  
"Ahhh!" yes she was. There she was standing her blue hair turned golden yellow. Even her blue eyes turned green-blue. "Want to spar?"  
  
Trunks had just realized what happened he turned super saiyan and they spared for 2 hours.  
  
~~~  
  
"You ready to go home?" Trunks was getting tired but trying not to show it.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Tange flew down and grabed her backpack."Race you home."  
  
"Your on." Trunks grabed his stuff and spinted out in front of Tange. She took off be side him.  
  
"See ya."Tange sprinted far into the distance.  
  
Back at home Tange was deep in a conversation with Vegeta about fighting technics. "Do you favor blocking with your palm or forearm?"  
  
"Oh, hey Trunks, Vegeta lets continue this later." Tange got up to follow.  
  
"Right. Onna, where is my lunch!" Vegeta was alittle irritated from being pulled away from what proved to be an intteresting converstion.  
  
~~~  
  
"How do you do that?" Trunks and Tange where up in Tanges room, which was the old guest bedroom.  
  
"Do what?" Tange looked up at Trunks, she was on her laptop on the floor.  
  
"Entertain my dad, you know, actually have a conversation with him. Not even my mom can do that. And you got him to say Please!" It was true Bulma couldn't get him to call her something other then woman.  
  
"I don't know, probubly because my brother was kinda like him." Tange shrugged and got back to her homework.  
  
"Yeah, ok"  
  
~~~  
  
"Tange, Trunks, dinner!" Bulma's voice rang all through the house. Tange didn't here this though because she was listning to some music with headphones.  
  
"Tange, my mom just called us for dinner." Trunks told Tange, this time she heard.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tange got up and turned her music off.  
  
At the dinner table Bulma asked them about how Tange's first day was. "pretty fun actually. I got to meet Goten and Chichi-san, oh, she says hi."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Bulma thanked her for relaiying the message. "I'll have to call her tonight."  
  
"Father, you might want to know that us and the Sons are not the only Super saiyans on Earth." This got Vegeta away from his food. Tange blushed.  
  
"What do you mean? Well, spit it out." Vegeta was acting like his normal self.  
  
"Well, Tange is one also." Vegeta smirked  
  
"Interesting, I guess I'll have to stop going easy on you. I figured you were not human, if you were then you could not have been able to handle 50x gravity let alone 600x gravity." Vegeta went back to stuffing his mouth.  
  
"Well I'm proud of you Tange, how long have you been able to turn super saiyan?" Bulma was quite interested.  
  
"Well the first time I remember reaching that leval was after I had found out from my brother how our parents were killed. I was about 3 or 4."  
  
"Well you've got Trunks beat." Vegeta smirked. They all contiued there meal.  
  
~~~  
  
"So tell me something about you." Trunks, who was laying down on Tange's bed, sat up.  
  
"Like what?" Tange was writting something.  
  
"Well, when's your birthday?"  
  
"I don't really know now that I think about it, I've never had a birthday."  
  
"Then how do you know how old are?"  
  
"Well I don't really, I kinda guess."  
  
"Well, then well have to make up one then for you." Trunks got up a got the calender from the wall... ok, how about three months from today?" Trunks looked at Tange for her advice.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Tange got up to look at the calender."January 12th it is, that should give us enough time to plan it." Tange came and laid down on the bed, Trunks also came and laid down. Soon both were fast asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


End file.
